criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble in Toad Town
Trouble in Toad Town '''is the first case in Fantasia and the first one situated in Fungai Hills. Plot Summary The player was welcomed to Fungai Hills by Chief Rachel Pragne, the police chief of the Fantasia Police Department and the player's boss. She introduces the player to their partner Liam Hanson, but before they can meet the rest of the team they receive a summons to meet with Peach Toadstool, the princess and ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom where the team was stationed. When they arrive Peach greets them to the kingdom and requests their assistance, reporting that her assistant Toadbert had gone missing. Pragne instructed the player and Liam to patrol the castle grounds in a search party. When they entered the garden shed they found Toadbert's body strung up in a noose and declared it a murder case. The player returns to reveal the news to Peach, and is forced to flag her as a suspect as she was the last known person to see the victim alive. This angered her royal advisor Toadsworth, who threw the blame onto a rivaling monarch Bowser Koopa. The player learns that a posh lady named Toodles was visiting and staying in the castle. After finding a statuette the teams learned that Toodles and Toadbert had also been having an affair. They also meet the castle maid Mimi, who Liam deemed as a suspicious character. The team soon finds enough evidence to arrest Toodles for the murder. Though she initially denied involvement, she soon admits to the crime. She admitted that Toadbert was the love of her life, but she had a reputation to keep up. If anyone in her hometown found out she was in a relationship with someone of a lower class, her social standing would be ruined. So she pressured him to keep the relationship a secret. She came to the castle to visit him for their anniversary, and they met in secret in the shed where he gave her the ninji statue as a present. He however couldn't stand lying about his love any longer, and when presenting the gift he said they either needed to go public or stop seeing each other. Toodles immediately felt betrayed, and feeling she was unable to trust him she resolved to silence him for good. She took the statue and knocked him unconscious. With him unable to fight back, she tied a rope around his neck and hung him over the rafters to finish the job. When taken to court Toodles showed no remorse, saying her love was betrayed and she deserved vengeance. For the ruthless murder and displaying psychotic tendencies, Judge Hakoda sentenced her to life in prison with regular visits from a psychiatrist. With Toadbert's killer brought to justice, Peach gives the player her gratitude. When the player asks about Toadsworth's hatred towards Bowser and the Koopa Kingdom she explains of the rivalry between the land's political figures. She also reveals later in the month there will be an annual Royal Summit, where the leaders will all come together in a hope to bring peace to the lands. P Summary Victim * '''Toadbert (His hanged body found in a garden shed) Murder Weapon * Rope Killer * Toodles Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect has access to make-up. * The suspect goes horseback riding. * The suspect has size 4 shoes. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has access to make-up. * The suspect goes horseback riding. * The suspect drinks Koopa Leaf tea. Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks Koopa Leaf tea. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has access to make-up. * The suspect goes horseback riding. * The suspect has size 4 shoes. * The suspect drinks Koopa Leaf tea. Suspect's Profile * The suspect has access to make-up. * The suspect goes horseback riding. * The suspect drinks Koopa Leaf tea. Killer's Profile * The killer has access to make-up. * The killer goes horseback riding. * The killer is female. * The killer wears size 4 shoes. * The killer drinks Koopa Leaf tea. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 War Over the Hills (1/10) Trivia * The title of this case is named after the popular Garry's Mod gamemode "Trouble in Terrorist Town".